1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for verifying the authenticity of a bank check at the time the check is presented for deposit or cashing, by comparing both the account data and the individualized payee data appearing on the face of the check with account data and individualized payee data added to the check, at the time the check was issued. A positive comparison comprises the content of the first and second sets of data being identical, and results in a verification of authenticity of the check and an authorization to pay, while the detection of any differences between the first and second sets of data will result in a non-verification signal being communicated to the site where the check is presented for deposit or cashing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As early as 1993, the American Bankers Association and the National Retail Federation sponsored an inter-industry task force, known as the Bank Check Fraud Task Force, for the purpose of examining a variety of possible solutions to the ever increasing problem associated with check fraud. The task force developed, among other solutions, a data sharing program for closed accounts. This program is designed to prevent people, who have outstanding checks due to retailers, from opening new accounts. For example, participating financial institutions report all checking accounts closed, for cause, to a central data base called Checks Systems. This central data base transmits the closed account information to the shared check authorization network (SCAN) data base. Participating banks use the SCAN information before opening new accounts, to detect repeat offenders. A participating bank can also use MICR information from a check presented with the applicant's driver's license number to check the SCAN file for any previous bad account activity.
Other attempts to solve the problems of check fraud include electronic check presentment, which is an electronic/paper method of expediting check collection. Participating banks exchange check payment information before physically presenting the checks for payment. The depository bank captures payment information from the MICR line of incoming checks and immediately transmits the information electronically to the paying bank. Later, the depository bank sends the actual check according to its normal paper deadline. During check posting, the paying bank identifies checks that should be returned and immediately notifies the depository bank. Supporters of this system believe that it speeds up processing, controls cost and reduces fraud by providing early notification of return items.
Another preventative measure directed to the avoiding of losses from fraudulent check presentation includes “positive pay”, which allows a company and its bank to work together to detect check fraud by identifying items presented for payment that the company did not issue. In the typical case, the company electronically transmits to the bank a list of all checks issued on a particular date. The bank verifies the check received for payment against that list and pays only those items on the list. The system further allows the bank to reject checks that exceed a specific dollar amount or checks that carry dates that have long past (stale checks). The bank investigates rejected checks to find out if the items are fraudulent or in error. The bank only pays exception items which are approved directly by the issuing company.
Yet another preventive measure is termed “reverse positive pay” and is similar to “positive pay” but comprises a somewhat reversed process. In practice, the issuing company, rather than the bank, maintains a list of the checks issued on a given date or over a given period. When the checks are presented for payment and clear through the Federal Reserve System, the Federal Reserve prepares a file of the check's account number, serial number and dollar amount and sends the file to the bank. The bank then sends the file to the issuing company, and the company compares the information received from its bank with its internal records. The company then informs the bank as to which checks match its internal information and the bank pays only those verified check items. Subsequently, the bank researches the checks that do not match, corrects any misreads or encoding errors, and determines if any items are fraudulent. The bank pays only “true” exceptions that can be reconciled with the company's files.
While the attempts, of the type set forth above are primarily applicable to prevent check fraud at the institutional level, there is still a need to protect the payor as well as retail establishments, at the retail level. More specifically, there is a need for a system designed and structured to protect companies or other payors, against check fraud, when the checks are subsequently presented for redemption at any of a large number of the banks or check cashing agencies. It is of course recognized that one or more systems do exist, wherein the bank, check cashing agency, or retail establishment use conventional telephone communication with a central data base for purposes of determining if adequate funds are available to cover the check presented. However such a system, while most applicable for use by certain retail establishments, does not protect against attempts to fraudulently alter either the payee or the value of the check. Also, known systems of the type set forth above are time consuming, and not particularly useful when a bank or other cashing agency is presented with a large number of checks over a short period of time, such as in the case of payroll checks.
Accordingly, there is a need in this area for a system and accompanying method to easily, quickly and efficiently accomplish verification of the authenticity of checks at the time the check is presented for payment or deposit. Such an improved system should be capable of withholding authorization for payment of the check until individualized payee data, comprising payee identification and value of the check, is compared with and accurately corresponds to the payee identification and value of the check, as intended and as originally printed on the bank check by the issuing company or payor. Such an improved system and method should also be capable of taking advantage of modern day computer and electronic communication facilities and thereby significantly reduce or eliminate any delay in accomplishing verification of check authenticity and authorization for payment at the site where the check is presented for deposit or cashing. In addition, such an improved system and accompanying method may also include communication with a central data system of the type associated with the existing automatic teller machine (ATM) networks for purpose of isolating or suspending funds of the payor in an amount at least equivalent to the value of the checks being issued.